


if i can grant you peace of mind, that would be enough.

by eoghainy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, cute fluff, just a multi chapter thing that i feel like writing, some sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: first chapter? what could have happened if hamilton never met maria.all the other upcoming chapters? who knows not me.





	if i can grant you peace of mind, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i h8 hamilton with a burning passion goodnight i cannot stand the sads thanks lin for ruining my trust in u

“Alexander,” Eliza chides, “you _must_ take a break! Come now, join myself, the kids, and Angelica upstate. My father would love to see you once more.” She blinks, so innocent and pure, and Alexander has to look away.

“I have to push my plan through Congress —” He protested, but even he could not resist Eliza’s bright, hopeful glance.

“You can work whilst we’re there. You need to spend more time with the family.” Eliza pressed. “Father won’t mind if you take a few early nights and work on your plan that way.” Her eyes were so wide, so pleading. How could he say no to her? “Please, Alexander; Angelica came all this way, and even Peggy is going as well!”

“With her husband?” Alexander checks. Peggy had gotten married a few years earlier, and Alexander had found that he wasn’t quite fond of her husband. The man had opposed most of what Alexander believed, so he found it very hard to get along with him. That being said, he hadn’t seen Peggy since her big day.

Eliza purses her lips, attempting to figure out her answer. “I don’t think so, when she wrote, she didn’t mention him. She was excited to see Angelica and our children, though. I think she misses confiding in you.”

Clearly, he was defeated. After hearing the pleading from both his wife and Angelica earlier that day, he must have been filled with such strong willpower to be able to resist them. Alone with Eliza now, he could not bear to tell her no. Not after all the time he’s left her all alone.

“Alright, alright.” He set down his quill atop his paper, making sure that the dripping ink did not blur out his words. Turning to face his wife, he regarded her with utmost love, wondering how he just got so lucky to be with her.

_Thank you, Angelica._

“I’ll go with you. Just promise me one thing.”

“Hmmm?” 

“That we’ll visit that lake that you mentioned earlier today.”

Her eyes lit up. “Of course!” She looked like a child whom had been given a rare candy, and Alexander was pleased that he had been the one to put that expression upon her face. “We can go one night when the kids are sleeping,” she promised, giving him that same loving expression that he just couldn’t deny. Eliza was absolutely beautiful, utterly filled with light. What had he done right to deserve her?

* * *

They swayed, evenly and perfectly in sync, in front of the moonlit waves. Eliza’s head was tucked against his shoulder, her soft hair tickling his nose. The night was warm, a gentle breeze stirring throughout the air. Her breathing was soft, even, and he was _so_ glad that he had come with her.  

Their hands were twined, one of his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist and one of hers resting on his chest, over his heart. After a nice dinner with her father and her sisters, with their children eating in the kitchen and giggling away. Philip Schuyler had looked at him with happiness when he had seen that Alexander had come along after all. Deep down, he knew that this was the right decision, but he still felt guilt for neglecting his work.

“Thank you for coming with us, Alexander.” Eliza’s voice was soft, and her eyes were closed. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come.”

His arm that was wrapped around her waist rose so that he could stroke her hair. “I love you, Eliza. It’s the least I can do. I don’t spend enough time with the kids, nor with you.”

She raised her head, looking at him with those doe eyes of hers. “That can be forgiven, this is certainly a start!”

With a pang, Alexander realized that she was still hanging on to the way their lives were before. If he got his plan through Congress, everything would change once more. Their future is unpredictable, and he had no idea what was going to happen next, despite what his ego wanted to hear.

“Yes, Eliza,” he murmured into her hair, closing his eyes guiltily because he was in no place to ruin her dream with his words, “it certainly is a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> i lied i love hamilton it hurts so good 
> 
> also forgive for ooc'ness bleh


End file.
